All I Wanted
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Yugi's thoughts about Yami one night as they lay in bed together. Shonenai, gay, slash, you get the idea. Don't like, don't read.


"All I Wanted" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "All I Wanted." Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by VIZ and all associated companies. "All I Wanted" is owned by Michelle Branch and all **_associated_** companies. I make no money off of this so please…**_PLEASE_** don't sue me.

Note: I have no idea what's going on with Yugi's mom and dad, and yes I do know they're both alive, but since I'm a writer I'm taking artistic liscense and pretending they are so I don't have to explain about them.

is the transition from song to story of vice-versa

"…" is speaking

'…' is thoughts

/…/ is Yugi to Yami

…is Yami to Yugi

Let's get on with the story!

_ I wanted to be like you_

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away 

Yugi smiled as he looked down at his other half. He remembered how, not even a year ago, all he wanted was to be like Yami. He'd wanted it so badly. He just wanted to be like Yami so Yami might notice him.

_ I didn't know that you were so cold_

And you needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes

I'd take you away 

'I used to study his every move. Watch his every gesture and expression, just so I could be like him. I never guessed that he lived so coldly. All the time I admired him, he says he felt the same towards me. I realized that while I needed him, he also needed me.'

_ If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares 

'After that I made sure to spend more time with him. After all, I know how it feels to think that no one cares. I spent the first many years of my life feeling like no one outside my grandpa cared for me. Since my mom and dad died and I had to move away, I had no friends. I was too shy to be able to make friends easily. I know different circumstances make us unable to make friends, but we're still alike.'

_ I'm sinking slowly_

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me holding on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when your gone 

Yugi stilled as Yami stirred, hoping not to wake him up. He smiled when Yami just turned over and fell back asleep. He looked so innocent in sleep.

'I love him dearly, and I'm so glad my love was returned. I need him, and I've discovered that he truly needs me, despite my previous thoughts otherwise.'

_ If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah 

'I know we'll be able to live together happily, now that we've gotten over the jealousy factor between our friends. Who would've guessed that he was jealous because I was with Jou and the others most of the time, and I was jealous because I thought that they were more his friends because it was only because of him that we became friends. How silly we were acting.'

_ If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares 

Yugi watched as Yami's scarlet eyes opened blearily.

Hikari? What are you doing still up? I thought you went to sleep a while ago.Yami said, his concern leaking through their link.

/I just couldn't sleep. It's nothing Yami, I promise. I was just thinking about the first time we met./ Yugi said, smiling down at his darker lover.

Okay, but you need to get some rest, Hikari no Tenshi. You need to get some rest as well.

/I promise, and I'll get to sleep right now./ Yugi said before he moved to lay down beside Yami.

Snuggling up next to his lighter half, Yami sent one last thought to him before going back into dream land. I love you Hikari.

/I love you too Yami./ Yugi thought before his eyes drifted shut, his mind taking him into dreamland.

AN: So, what do you think? Please read and REVIEW!


End file.
